leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cold Storage
mod 4}}|0=Winter|1=Spring|2=Summer|3=Autumn}} BW.png |location_name=Cold Storage |japanese_name= |translated_name=Freezing Container |location=South of Driftveil City |region=Unova |generation= |type=ice }} The Cold Storage (Japanese: ' ' Freezing Container) is a building in found inside of an area of warehouses to the south of Driftveil City. After defeating Ghetsis, Zinzolin of the Seven Sages can be found and arrested here. During the two-year gap between Black and White and , the facility was demolished to make room for the Pokémon World Tournament. Geography Despite being a series of buildings, only one of the Cold Storage warehouses can be entered. Inside this warehouse, some of the floors are frozen over, resulting in ice skating puzzles. There are multiple s inside the warehouse who will battle the . In the back of the warehouse is a container, where Zinzolin is encountered for the first time and later during the post-game. Outside the warehouses, there are additional Trainers who can be battled, as well as some tall grass and a Vending Machine. | }} }} Items Exterior down an alleyway|Bl=yes|W=yes}} }} Storage Building }} }} Patton|Bl=yes|W=yes}} Ryan|Bl=yes|W=yes}} }} Pokémon Exterior Trainers In the anime The Cold Storage appeared in The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!, where Dr. Ferrara, also known as Man, planned to steal the frozen treats stored there to attract Pokémon. However, his plans were foiled by and , along with Charles and . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga and went to the Cold Storage in Fight in a Cold Climate, following a pair of s who had stolen Cheren's Snivy. Thanks to the two's teamwork, Snivy was recovered, after which the two defeated the Grunts' two with their newly learned – combo. The Grunts were then ordered to retreat by Zinzolin. In True Friends, Cheren revealed that he had later returned to the Cold Storage to learn more about Team Plasma's motives. At the Cold Storage, he had met Zinzolin, who had taken him to see how N awakened . Upon seeing this, Cheren had chosen to start following Team Plasma's ideals. The Cold Storage was revealed to have been abandoned while the Pokémon World Tournament construction had begun nearby. In Angry Boy, Colress confronted Zinzolin inside the building, asking him to tell him what he knew about , which he had been searching for in disregard of Ghetsis's orders. Colress eventually figured out that Zinzolin had in fact managed to find and Kyurem, which was confirmed by Zinzolin himself, revealing that Kyurem was with them in the Cold Storage as they were speaking. As Zinzolin refused to hand over Kyurem to Colress, the two started battling, with Colress eventually defeating Zinzolin with . The noises of the battle caught the attention of , who had come through the Relic Passage, following the cold air produced by Kyurem. Noticing Blake, Colress used the Reveal Glass to transform Thundurus and Landorus into their and had them attack him. Per Ghetsis's orders, he then used the Colress Machine to take control of Kyurem and had it board the Plasma Frigate. However, Blake was able to sneak aboard the flying ship with Kelden, leaving his other Pokémon behind to battle the Legendary Pokémon and the Shadow Triad. After defeating Blake's Pokémon in PS541, the Shadow Triad departed to rendezvous with the Plasma Frigate in Undella Town. Layout Trivia * The in-game maps show the Cold Storage to be on the mainland of Unova. However, the facility is actually on an island. * If a Pokémon in the Cold Storage is traded to , its status screen will say it was caught at the "PWT". In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=冷凍倉庫 |zh_cmn=冷凍倉庫 |fi=Kylmävarasto |fr_eu=Hangar Frigorifique |de=Tiefkühlcontainer |it=Deposito Frigo |ko=냉동컨테이너 Naengdong Container |pt_br=Câmara Frigorífica |es_eu=Almacenes Frigoríficos |vi=Kho lạnh }} Category:Black and White locations de:Tiefkühlcontainer es:Almacenes Frigoríficos fr:Hangar Frigorifique it:Deposito Frigo ja:れいとうコンテナ zh:冷冻仓库